<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breeding at the Daycare by jbernady8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381632">Breeding at the Daycare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbernady8/pseuds/jbernady8'>jbernady8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond &amp; Pearl &amp; Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbernady8/pseuds/jbernady8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A trainer's Garchomp and Gabite are very attracted to one another.  This not only interferes with their training, but also makes the trainer afraid of being embarrassed by them.  So she decides to leave them together at the daycare for a while.</p><p>Disclaimer:  I do not own pokemon or any of its characters.  This story is a complete work of fiction and I receive no money for writing it.  The characters involved in this story are of legal age, no underage characters are depicted in this story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garchomp/Gabite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breeding at the Daycare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a sunny day in Sinnoh.  A female trainer was riding her bike toward Solaceon Town, to the daycare center there.  She wanted to allow her Garchomp and Gabite to breed and the daycare was famous for allowing pokemon the privacy and environment to do so.  As she traveled, she reflected back on the events that led her here.  She remembered how she spent many hours looking for a perfect mate for her male Garchomp.  When she found a female Gible, she used her Garchomp to battle and weaken it, gauging how her Garchomp reacted to the Gible and determine their potential attraction to each other.  Once she caught it, she let it bond with her Garchomp to make sure they would build their relationship enough.  She spent many days training Gible, trying to get it to evolve into a Garchomp as quickly as possible.</p><p>Shortly after Gible evolved into Gabite, the newly evolved pokemon started exchanging sexually suggestive moves with Garchomp, which were getting more difficult to keep under control.  The trainer tried to keep them separated, in their pokeballs, hoping to get Gabite to evolve before they actually started breeding, but the 2 pokemon kept breaking out of their pokeballs.  Not knowing how much longer she could keep them under control, she decided to just take them to the daycare and let them do it.  At least there, they would have privacy and the right environment.  Besides, she couldn't have them breaking out of their pokeballs and doing stuff during a battle, or worse, in a crowded public place.</p><p>When she finally got to Solaceon town, she rushed to the daycare center.  She usually stops at the pokemon center when she gets to a town, but getting Garchomp and Gabite to the daycare center was more important at the moment.  When she arrived at the daycare center, she leaned her bike against the wall beside the door and went inside.  The old woman behind the counter smiled, "Welcome to the daycare center, young lady.  How can we help you today?"  The trainer approached the counter and laid 2 pokeballs on it, "I'd like to drop off my Garchomp and Gabite."  The old woman picked up the pokeballs, "Sure, we'll take good care of them."  The trainer nodded, "They have shown a lot of interest in each other and I think they're ready to breed."  The old woman responded, "It's ok, we have a wonderful environment that would be perfect for them, and they will have as much privacy as they need."  The trainer nodded, "Thank you, I'll be staying in town for a while, training, how long do you think they'll need?"  The old woman giggled, "You can't rush these things.  I could check up on them and let you know when they're done if you'd like?"  The trainer smiled, "That would be great, thank you."  The trainer started to walk out of the daycare and the old woman waved, "No problem, enjoy your stay in our town."  The trainer opened the door, waved back, and responded, "I will."</p><p>After the trainer closed the door behind her, the old woman took the pokeballs to a cave on the grounds of the daycare.  She found the perfect spot inside the cave and released the pokemon from the pokeballs.  Garchomp and Gabite looked around, confused as to where they were.  The old woman spoke to them, "Don't worry.  Your trainer left you at our daycare for a little while.  She mentioned the two of you were quite close and thought this would give both of you a chance to get some stuff out of your system.  There are no others in this cave at the moment, so you have all the privacy you want.  Now, I'll let you get comfortable.  I'll be around periodically to check up on you."  She started turning to walk out, but realized she forgot something, "Oh, and one more thing, your trainer is staying in town here.  So, when you're ready, she'll be taking you back right away.  Have fun."  She walked out of the cave, leaving the 2 pokemon alone.</p><p>Once the old woman was out of sight, Garchomp turned to Gabite, "Well, what do you think?  We've been wanting to do this for a while."  Gabite gave a nervous nod, "Yeah, but I don't know.  I guess I'm kinda nervous, I've never done this before."  Garchomp smiled, "Don't worry, neither have I."  Gabite moved closer to Garchomp, "Really?  A pokemon like you?  I would've expected you to have quite a bit of experience, especially with how powerful you are."  Garchomp blushed, "Thanks, but our trainer doesn't usually give me much time to do anything outside of training."  Gabite nodded, still nervous, "So, how do we get started?"  Garchomp thought for a moment, "I have an idea, just follow my lead."  </p><p>He walked over to a rather large stalagmite and sat down.  Gabite followed him, but before she could sit down as well, Garchomp picked her up.  She looked surprised, "I don't understand."  Garchomp smiled, "You will in a moment."  He turned her upside down and lowered her until her mouth was next to Garchomp's genital slit.  Garchomp then began eating out her vagina.  Gabite moaned as she felt the tongue go to work on her sensitive vagina.  Noticing the genital slit of Garchomp begin to swell and separate, she picked up on what he was supposed to do.  She began by eating out the slit, making sure to give plenty of attention to the cock starting to grow inside it.  Feeling the tongue going to work inside his slit and cock caused Garchomp to moan.  Garchomp's moans caused vibrations inside Gabite's vagina, which caused her to moan even louder.</p><p>Once Garchomp's cock grew enough beyond the slit, Gabite took it in her mouth and began sucking on it.  Garchomp moaned even louder, never having experienced this kind of treatment on his cock before.  They kept working each other's genitalia until Garchomp's cock was fully erect.  Garchomp was the first to stop, taking his mouth off Gabite's vagina, "I'm ready for the next part when you are."  Gabite took her mouth off Garchomp's cock, "I'm ready as well."  Garchomp turned Gabite right side up, with her back to him and lined up his cock with her vagina.  Garchomp spoke, "I'll go slow, just let me know if it's too much."  Gabite nodded, "I will."</p><p>Garchomp slowly lowered her onto his cock.  As soon as the cock entered the vagina, Garchomp felt the tightness and resistance.  Gabite both moaned in pleasure and groaned in pain, while Garchomp moaned in pleasure, the warm and tight feeling on his cock feeling better than Gabite's mouth.  Not wanting to cause pain, he didn't put much force into pushing his cock in further.  Instead, he put just enough force for it to go in as slowly as possible.  As the cock went into her vagina, she adjusted to it little by little, the pain was slowly subsiding.  Eventually Garchomp's cock was all the way inside Gabite's vagina and he spoke, "It's all in, how does it feel?"  Gabite responded, "Still a little painful, but mostly it feels good."  Garchomp responded, "Do you want me to continue or wait for a bit?"  Gabite responded, "Go ahead and continue, just don't go too fast."</p><p>Garchomp started lifting her slowly.  Gabite's pain slowly subsided, replaced by more pleasure, "You can go a bit faster if you'd like."  Garchomp responded by lifting her a bit faster.  Once his cock was almost all the way out of her vagina, he lowered her once again.  This time, she didn't start feeling pain until the cock was mostly in.  Garchomp, knowing it was painful for her, slowed back down until his cock was all the way in again, then picked up speed as he lifted her.  Before Garchomp could lower her again, she spoke, "Can we try a different position?"  He responded, "Sure, what do you have in mind?"  She thought for a moment, "How about we try it with me on my back?"  He smiled, "That sounds like fun."</p><p>He laid her down on the rocky floor on her back, then moved to line up his cock with her vagina, "Ready?"  She nodded, "Yeah."  He pushed his cock in, making sure not to go too fast.  After a few thrusts Gabite spoke, "Go faster and harder."  Garchomp immediately picked up the pace and both of them moaned louder.  A few minutes later, Gabite spoke again, "Come on, give me all you got."  Garchomp smiled, "If that's what you want."  Right after saying that, he grabbed her shoulders so she wouldn't slide much, and fucked her as hard and fast as he could.  It didn't take long for both of them to feel their orgasms approaching.</p><p>Garchomp managed to hold his orgasm back, for now.  Gabite, however, didn't bother holding hers back.  A few thrusts later, she moaned even louder as her orgasm hit, spasms ran rampant throughout her body and she was spraying her juices all over Garchomp's cock.  The new sensations on his cock made it impossible for him to hold his orgasm back any longer.  He gave one final very hard thrust into her and held it there, moaning just as loudly as she was, as his orgasm hit.  His cock pulsated as it shot cum deep into her vagina.  Even as her orgasm was dying down, his orgasm kept going strong, pumping a generous amount of cum into her.  When his orgasm finally subsided, he laid on the ground next to her, both of them panting heavily as they started cuddling, cum slowly leaking out of her vagina.</p><p>The next morning, the old woman came by the cave to check on them.  She found them cuddling together and an egg was on the ground next to them.  She put them back into their pokeballs, picked up the egg, and walked back to the lobby.  Once she got there, she put the egg on a shelf under the counter and the pokeballs on either side of it.  She picked up the nearby phone and called the pokemon center.  When Nurse Joy answered, the old woman asked for the trainer.  Luckily the trainer had just entered the lobby of the pokemon center to pick up her pokemon and Nurse Joy handed her the phone.  The trainer was happy it didn't take long and hurried to pick up her pokemon at the daycare center.</p><p>When the trainer entered the daycare center, the old woman smiled and handed her the pokeballs and egg.  The trainer paid the old woman and thanked her.  The old woman smiled, "You're welcome, dear.  We love taking care of pokemon here and especially enjoy helping them bring new life into the world."  The trainer nodded, "Well, with these two, I'll probably be bringing them here a bit often.  I just hope they don't get out of control again."  The old woman responded, "Might I suggest you let them out at night and let them sleep in their own space, like a tent."  The trainer looked at the old woman, confused, "Why?"  The old woman responded, "Well, if they spend time together every night, they can get some of it out of their system and be easier to control.  Then, you can bring them back here at a more convenient time and they would have more time to enjoy themselves."  The trainer smiled, "That's a good idea, thank you."  As the trainer started walking toward the door, the old woman waved, "Have a nice day."  Once the trainer left the daycare, she got onto her bike and continued her journey, relieved that she shouldn't have to worry about her Gabite and Garchomp for a while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>